


For Though They May Be Parted

by Angryangryowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Penguin and Riddler, Reunions, nygmobblepot week, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Set about 15 years after current Gotham canon, Ed gets into Oswald's car late one night. They say a few things that they needed to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nygmobblepot Week 2017 prompt 'Future Riddler and Penguin'

It's late when Oswald finally considers leaving. Really he should be able to trust his staff at the lounge by now. But there's an insidious little whisper in his mind, don't, not yet. Something is bound to go wrong. And he's getting far too old to continue crushing any coups that arise in his absence.

His car pulls up right on time, idling at the kerb for a moment while he gets in, pulling away as soon as he pulls his door shut with a very final 'thunk’.

Top hat and monocle discarded, he relaxes back against the seat, dragging his palms over weary eyes and slack cheeks. He arches his back to alleviate a couple of niggling pains, trying to ignore the squashy roundness of his belly when he does so. Too much comfort from wine and sweet things, and not enough exercise. The right sort of comfort, the pair of hands he dreams about sometimes, has been absent for a long time. He lays back against the cool leather of the seat, glancing up through the window at the few bright stars peeking through the smog which blankets Gotham.

His thoughts are suddenly, rudely interrupted as they brake at an intersection. There's no need to stop, there's very little traffic and his continued, quiet friendship with Jim Gordon means he never has to worry about tickets for traffic infractions. As he shuffles forward to lower the divider between him and his driver, urge him forward, the opposite door opens.

'Perfect night for a drive. Optimal weather conditions really.’ the man entering is so tall, he has to almost fold himself in half to get into the seat opposite him. His bottle green suit, pressed into sharp creases, stretches across his back and arms as he settles himself. 'Forgive my interruption.’

Oswald can only stare for a moment, dumb with shock and the possibility he's hallucinating. Because the last time he saw, really saw those eyes, they were glaring at him, mournful and filled with hate. That wide mouth wasn't smiling like it is now. That  a fateful afternoon, it had been unsmiling, lips drawn back over too many teeth in a snarl.  _ You have to die. _ Those hands, now in soft leather gloves and folded in his lap, had once hesitantly pulled him close, promising redemption for one fateful second before shoving, pushing him back into the freezing, enveloping dark of the water.

'Good evening, Edward.’ He keeps his words even, though he thinks he'll choke.

'Oswald. It's been too long.’

'I didn't think you wanted to talk.’

That much had seemed clear. Even after Edward put a bullet in him, shoved him, still reaching, still loving, into the river, even years later Edward finally saw him alive again, he'd only stared. A fraction of a smile, a tiny nod, and he was gone, melting into the crowd like a half-remembered dream.

'I didn't think you'd forgive me. I wouldn't expect you to.’ Edward addresses this to his hands, still folded precisely on his knees.

'I wanted to.’

Ed turns to him then, eyes narrowing in disbelief, because things don't happen this way, they're never that simple, are they?

Oswald hand drifts, unthinking, to his belly then. To the shiny, silky pink rent in his skin, bullet dug out and stitched shut.

'Maybe that's foolish. But when i saw you in the street all those years ago, well. A man can hope.’

Ed's mouth twists in discomfort. 'Hope that I'd what?  Beg forgiveness? Come back to you?  But..why?’

Oswald shrugs 'I never claimed it was logical. I just didn't want to live without you any more. Even if it wasn't perfect. Even if it didn't erase all these terrible things we've done. I wanted to forgive you even if i never saw you again.’

'I..’ Edward falters then, mouth open around some words he can't quite reach for. 'I realised the mistake I'd made as soon as you hit the water. Before then, when i pulled the trigger. But i felt i had to see it through, because you're not the only one who’s foolish. It never brought me any peace.’

Looking at him in profile, he notices the first scattering of grey at Ed’s temple, and further back, behind his ear. They're both older now, he's mourned his own grey streaks and expanding waistline, the crinkles around his eyes.

'Then perhaps that's enough now.’

Ed's hand is between them then, reaching for Oswald's.

'Still worthless to one, still priceless to two..’

***

It's past midnight when they reach the manor, and even if good manners didn't dictate he offer Ed coffee, a nightcap, something, Oswald feels he'd still invite him into his kitchen, dismiss his driver with a wave and feel a little giddy walking up the steps.

And now Ed is in his kitchen, a little older, forty five at Oswald's last count, nervous, staring, taking the teacup offered to him with unsteady hands, and then putting it down on the counter.

Because Oswald doesn't move away quite quick enough, and they're too close now for there to be any doubt.

Ed reaches for him first, Oswald quickly follows, being pulled into Ed's chest and embraced tightly, years of missing and unspent love in the press of their chests and bellies, it's so tight it almost hurts but neither wants to let go.

'We should have done this a long time ago.’ Ed murmurs against his hair.

'I know, i know..’ Oswald hums against his shoulder, neck, jaw, reaching to stroke his neatly parted hair, knocking his hat to the floor, making sure everything under his hands is the Ed he remembers.

Edward sighs, a little, helpless noise at Oswald's mouth on his jaw, turning just enough to meet his mouth in a kiss.

_ I'm here now, I'll stay, if you'll have me.  _

  
_ Don't let me go. _


End file.
